60 menit
by sukuna-hikona
Summary: hatiku rasanya mau meledak hanya karena 1 kejadian kecil....


60 menit

Note:ccs milik clamp

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengembirakan! Karena hari ini Tomoyo akan mengikuti kontes menyayi tingkat SD dan aku sangat senang dengan hal ini!!!!!!

Karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting makanya aku berusaha untuk bangun pagi!!.

Setelah selesai mandi,gosok gigi dll aku segara pergi ke ruang makan dengan semagatnya!

"kaijuu,apa kau harus berlari di dalam rumah?

Padahal biasanya kau bangun jam 7.39 apa lagi kalau hari libur kau akan bangun jam 10.38 tapi kenapa kau bangun SE pagi ini di hari libur….."kata kakak ku Touya

"sakura bukan kaijuu!!!!!!"kataku sambil protes

"masa?"jawabnya

Huh!!!!! Aku benci sekali kalau di memanggilku dengan sebutan kaijuu

Suatu hari nanti aku akan tumbuh setinggi tiang listrik dang menginjaknya!!!!!!!!

"selamat pagi"suara seorang laki-laki dewasa yang memasuki dapur/ruang makan

"pagi yah!"kataku memberi salam kepada ayahku.

Namanya Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Aku pun duduk di kursi ku saat kakakku Touya meletakkan serapannku

Sekitar 25 menit kemudian aku pun membereskan makananku dan pergi menuju ke tempat tujuan!!!

Di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku : Chiharu,Naoko,Rika dan Meiling.

Kami pun berangkat sama-sama ke tomoeda music contest ( tempat lomba).

Sesampai di sama kami kagum dengan banyaknya penonton yang hadir!

Bayangkan seluluh tempat terisi dengan rapi dan hampir tidak ada mempat duduk lagi!.

Tapi,Tomoyo telah menyediakan tempat duduk untuk kami yang akan datang!!

Karena tempatnya luas jadi kami agak kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat duduk kami,

Tapi untungnya Meiling menemukannya sebelum kontes di mulai!

"hei teman-teman sepertinya di situ tempat duduk kita"kata meiling sambil menujuk kearah beberapa kursi yang kosong

"okey!!!!!!"kataku dengan semangat dan mulai berlari kearah kursi itu

Saat aku mau masuk ke deret tempat duduk kami aku tersadar dan terkejut melihat Li Syaoran ( dia sepupu Meiling) berada di di baris yang sama dengan kami!

Aku terkejut melihatnya dan sangat gugup plus gemetar plus meresa mau pingsan ( P.S maaf kalau lebai),

Bagaimana tidak dia cinta pertamaku!!!! Sebenarnya sih sejak awal semester 2 tadi…

Tapi….aku tak sanggup duduk di sebelah dia!!!! Jantungku rasanya mau meledak!!!

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Saking gugupnya aku mempersilahkan Meiling untuk masuk duluan tapi dia menolak dan mendorong aku masuk se dalam barisan itu duluan.

Aku terpeleset dan menyenggol Syaoran,

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!! Rasanya hatiku mau meledak beneran!!!!!!

"Sakura?......."di terkejut melihatku dan

"apa kau baik-baik saja"

Tidak!!!!aku tak tahan lagi aku mau keluar dari sini!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tapi jika aku tak ada Tomoyo akan kecewa…..dan berati aku akan membuatnya sedih dan kalau dia sedih aku juga ikut sedih dan meresa bersalah!!!!! Aku tak sanggup untuk melukai sahabat terdekat sekaligus sepupuku!!!!!.................inikah yang di namakan delema………….?

"i…i..iya aku baik-baik saja…dan maaf….."kataku dengan hati yang rasanya mau pecah

Aku pun berdiri dan bermaksud untuk keluat tapi Meiling malah memegang tanganku dan mendorang aku kembali duduk dan sedikit lebih dekat dengan Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak boleh pergi soalnyakontesnya akan di mulai"kata Rika sambil tersenyum

"iya Kinomoto kalu tak boleh pergi"Meiling mempertegas sambil mengeserku lebih dekat ke Syaoran

Saat aku mencoba untuk menahan dorongan meiling ternyata sudah telat….

Jaraku dengan Syaoran sekarang kurang dari 3 jari anak-anak!!!!!!!!

"hoooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"aku berteriak tanpa sedar dan Meiling segara menutup mulutku

Seiring berlanya waktu aku pun merasa kalau tempat duduknya semakin sempit,setelah aku periksa ternyata Chiharu tidak sengaja benumpahkan minuman dan mencoba melapnya denga sepu tangannya sehingga membuat yang lain semakin menekan ke arak ku….kulit ku dan kulit Syaoran sekarang bersentuhan dan lebih parah lagi saat Eriol dan Takashi saling bercanda dan aku dan Syaoran pun semakin sekat dan tidak ada jarak lagi!!!!!!!!!aku tak kuat lagi….wahai jantung jika kau mau meledak silahkan saja karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!!!!!

"Sakura……..kau tidak apa-apa"tanya Syaoran dengan lembutnya

"i…iya….sekali lagi…maaf" kataku aku hampir tak sadar kalau wajahku itu memerah

Dan lebih parahnya lagi aku baru sadar kalau Meiling dll ( Naoko,Rika,Chiharu,Eriol,Takashi) tertawa kecil melihat kami ( aku dan Syaoran)

Duduk berdekatan dan bahkan sangat dekat….

Aku dan Syaoran terdiam dan wajah kami pun merona…..

Tangan kami bersentuhan,tidak ada jarak di antara kami dan lebih perah lagi semua organ yang ada di dalam tubuhku terasa mau hancur!!!!

Tapi semua itu tersembuhkan saat giliran Tomoyo untuk menyayi

Saat musik di mainkan aku langsung sadar kalau lagu yang di nyayikan Tomoyo adalah lagu yang pernah di nyayikannya dulu kalau tidak salah judulnya Tomoe,

Suara merdu Tomoyo seperti menghilangkan rasa gugup dan kegelisahanku

Acara pun berakhir dan Tomoyo lah yang jadi pemenangnya! ( sangat mudah di tebak)

Dan tak terasa kalau kejadian itu Cuma berlangsung selama 60 menit saja.

Padahal aku berpikir sudah 5 jam lebih…

Mungkin kegugupanku membuat aku jadi lupa akan waktu

Aku berharap kejadian ini tak akan terulang lagi tapi aku juga mau hal ini terulang lagi….

Maaf kalau ceritaya aneh…….

Dan untuk sedikit rahasia cerita ini beneran terjadi pada ku saat aku masih duduk di kelas 5 sd

Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa malu dan ingin meledak!!!!

Dan maaf kalau cerita ini lebay……..

Dan tolong review

Aku sangat ingin kalian review

Jaa nee!!!!!!!! Minna-san

P.S:kalau ada kosa kata yang salah tolong di maafkan soalnya ini yang fanfic yang pertama


End file.
